Kaamelott : Le pisse teur
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Arthur a besoin d'un pisteur mais voilà que Merlin lui rapporte un pisse teur.


Pareil que la précédente , un petit Kaamelott écrit aprés un chapitre d'une autre fiction en cour.

KAAMELOTT LE PISSE-TEUR

Dans une forêt, le roi Arthur est en armure, il est accompagné de chevalier de la table ronde eux aussi en tenue de combat.  
- Sire vous croyez que c'est bien prudent, s'inquiète Bohort.  
- Nous n'allons pas nous laisser envahir!  
- C'est certain, mais combattre des Vickings! Je ne vous serais d'aucun secours.  
- C'est sur, confirme Léodagan.  
- Je ne suis pas habile au combat, reprend Bohort.  
- D'ailleurs on se demande comment ça ce fait que vous soyez chevalier, lâche Léodagan.  
Arthur se retourne vers Bohort.  
- Justement vous êtes chevalier de la table ronde, vous avez juré de défendre le royaume de Bretagne il me semble!  
- J'en conviens, mais si j'avais su qu'il aurait fallu combattre des Vickings, des Uns, des Saxons, des Ostrogots…  
- Bon! Vous n'allez pas nous faire toute la liste, intervient le roi de Carmélide.  
- Il glande quoi Merlin avec son pisteur, coupe le roi. Ca va faire une plombe qu'ont poirote ici!  
- Je commence à avoir froid au pied, déclare Perceval.  
- C'est loin de la tête et vous ne risquez pas le rhume de cerveau, lance Léodagan.  
Le druide arrive avec un homme dont le visage est recouvert de bouton et de pustule.  
- Sir, je l'ai enfin trouvé, annonce Merlin.  
- Ce n'est pas trop top, répond Arthur légèrement irrité. Vous nous avez dit, je connais dans un village proche un bon pisteur! Et il vous faut une plombe pour vous radinez ici avec lui!  
- C'est pas de ma faute si il n'était pas chez lui, répond le magicien.  
- Et où il était?  
- Dans la forêt, je forme mon fils, répond l'homme.  
Le roi regarde ce dernier et a un mouvement de dégoût et recule en voyant le visage putride.  
- C'est ça votre pisteur?  
- Non, c'est un pisse-teur.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Vous verrez sir, répond Merlin avec un geste évasif. C'est assez particulier.

Le groupe marche dans la forêt en se faisant discret.  
- Pour le moment nous ne rencontrons aucun Viking.  
- Bohort silence, ordonne Léodagan.  
- Vous êtes sur que c'est un bon pisteur, demande Arthur à Merlin.  
- Le meilleur que je connaisse.  
- Ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer.  
L'homme qui les guide cesse de marcher subitement. La troupe fait de même. Arthur et Merlin s'avance.  
- Qu'y-t-il, questionne le roi.  
- Une piste.  
- Alors, fait fièrement Merlin.  
- Il a vu quoi?  
- Ben la flaque!  
- La flaque?  
Le roi se penche et voit une petite flaque avec un liquide jaunâtre.  
- Et alors, reprend le roi.  
- Vous allez voir.  
L'homme met son index dans la flaque, puis il le porte à son nez pour le sentir.  
- Récent, annonce l'homme.  
- Attendez, fait Arthur pris d'un doute. Ne me dite pas que c'est…  
- Si, fait Merlin. De la pisse! C'est le meilleur pisse-teur que je connaisse.  
L'homme met son index dans sa bouche.  
- Mais je rêves, fait le roi en répriment un renvois. - Un saxon, environ 1m70, 80-85 kilos, annonce l'homme.  
- Je comprend mieux, dit Arthur en désignant le visage du pisteur.  
- Mon dieu un Saxon, tremble Bohort.  
- On cherche des Vikings et on tombe sur des Saxons, proteste Léodagan.  
- C'est quoi la différence, demande Perceval. Ils tentent de nous envahir aussi?  
- Si!  
- Alors ça ne fait pas de différence.  
- Ca remonte à 10 ou 15 minutes pas plus, annonce le pisteur.  
- Nous sommes très proche, se lamente Bohort.  
- Bon! Alors on fait quoi, s'impatiente Léodagan. On castagne?  
- On castagne, répond Arthur en sortant Excalibur.  
Le groupe de chevalier part à l'assaut.

Après la bagarre, le roi Arthur se fait soigné par Merlin.  
- On leur a mi la patté a ses Saxons, fait Arthur. Il est bon votre pisse-teur.  
- Et encore vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il est capable de faire avec les excréments.  
- Euh…! Non sans façon.  
- C'était juste histoire de causer.  
- Oui mais non!

La nuit commence a tombé, on entend la troupe fêté la victoire. Le roi Arthur est accroupi dans un bosquet. Il satisfait un besoin naturel. Il entend marcher derrière lui en contre bas.  
- Qui est là?  
- C'est vous sir, demande la voix du pisse-teur.  
- Euh! Oui.  
- Désoler! J'apprends le métier à mon fils.  
- Grand bien lui en fasse. Mais j'aimerais être seul.  
- Je comprends sir.  
Arthur écoute un moment, il n'y a que le silence.  
- Sir, reprend l'homme.  
- Quoi, répond le roi excédé.  
- D'après la couleur et le goût, vous devriez ralentir sur les laitages.  
- Je pourrais chié en paix! Oui ou merdeeeeeeuuuh!!!!

FIN

KAAMELOTT: LE PISSE-TEUR 


End file.
